


Shadows

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Erica's dark shadow of a supervisor is okay, really.





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 13th, 2015 to GundamStories.
> 
> 'beginnings', pre-series, references Astray novel stuff

Erica leaned forward, flicking the same bank of switches she'd spent the last week turning on and off again before wanting to bang her head on one of the machine's console supports. This time, though, instead of errors or sparks, the console lit up correctly. Sure, there were warnings and camera fuzz, but...

She smiled, looking to the dark shadow that had been hanging over her shoulder the entire time.

"I should be able to dump the operating system and start analyzing," she said as she reached for the keyboard she'd added to replace the mangled original. When the GINN originally came in, secreted away underground for study, Erica had honestly doubted that they'd be able to get anything useful out of it. But they'd succeeded, they'd...

Lord Rondo Sahaku's hand closed over hers quickly and Erica froze. His voice was a harsh whisper filled with warning.

"Don't you have to be a Coordinator to make it work efficiently?" he questioned, not letting her go until she nodded.

"Of course," she managed as she scrambled from the pilot's seat. There was no doubt in her mind that Lord Sahaku knew the truth - the more they'd worked on the GINN, the worse she'd gotten at hiding it from her supervising shadow.

He didn't need any prompting or instruction to copy over the data to Mark, one of Erica's many AI boxes. And when he finished, he almost smiled.

"I'm sure you can take it from here?"

"Yes," she said quickly. "Thank you."

Truly, she meant it.


End file.
